Unbreak the Girl
by faburizu
Summary: Sharpay Evans had the perfect plan. Until it backfired. Femslash.


This fanfiction was originally posted in August of 2007 on my old account. I've since taken it down and revised it – and now I'm ready to release it to the wild again~ yes, it is femslash and yes, it is Sharpay and Gabriella. I really like this pairing and I think this particular fanfiction didn't turn out so well. Special thanks still goes to one of my friends, for without her nagging and help, this story would have never come to be in the first place. Without further ado, enjoy! Constructive criticism is very welcome~

* * *

**Unbreak the Girl**

It was their one-year anniversary. Twelve months spent close together; known—and envied—in East High by everyone. Especially one whose name was Sharpay Evans. She seemed to have everything: a beautiful voice, a gorgeous face and a shapely body – something about her that made every guy weak in the knees. That is, every guy except _one_. It drove her crazy; she could have any guy she wanted falling all over her—at least, that's how it was before Gabriella Montez. That little dark-eyed harlot came and stole the heart of Troy Bolton. It didn't matter that probably, Troy would appeal no more to Sharpay if Montez hadn't snatched him so quickly and so surely. Now, no matter how Sharpay swayed her hips or gave that oh-so-desirable seductive stare, he'd never be hers. And that was going to have to change.

The day of their one-year anniversary was a perfect day for Sharpay to take action. She'd heard the couple had been in numerous arguments, a typical turn for a year-old relationship to take. There couldn't have been a better time to strike, especially when their relationship seemed so vulnerable. Sharpay was sick and tired of that goody-two-shoe taking what wasn't hers. First, it was the lead role in the school's play a year earlier. Sure, maybe it was something Sharpay should've let go of seeing as how so much time has passed since the incident, however it was unforgivable nonetheless. Nobody had _ever_ beaten her in receiving a lead role in any kind of production since _kindergarten_. Seventeen years, and it _would _have been eighteen if not for the ill-fated interference. She took that personally. And now, Troy Bolton, the boy she told herself that she had her eye on _far_ before that little wretch Gabriella had to come and interfere—she wasn't going to lose to her _again._ This meant war.

The idea had surfaced long ago, but it took time to make adjustments and plan this sabotage to make sure that everything would come together just right. Her plan seemed immature and possibly even underdeveloped but beyond the surface, it was so much more. Now Troy would see the kind of person Gabriella _really_ was—even if it wasn't entirely true. To Sharpay, Gabriella was nothing more than a backstabbing little gets-what-she-wants braniac. Well, she wasn't going to 'get what she wants' any longer.

Sharpay stood with poise in a new ensemble, of course nothing short of the best. She checked her hair once last time in her compact mirror, to assure that every blonde strand was in place and that her make-up spelled _perfection_. She doused herself with only the sweetest fragrance, and right as the very first bell rang, marched confidently down the hall to the one place where it'd all begin. Troy's locker.

Right there she was, the _angel_ herself. Gabriella Montez. She stood likely around five-foot three inches tall, tousled chestnut hair falling to nearly elbow-length. Her matching chestnut eyes smiled along with her mouth, those white teeth and tantalizing lips… no wonder why Troy fell so hard for her. She really _was_ flawless. Sharpay shot her a dirty look, and rudely stood between the two, facing Troy. Now she turned on her charm.

"Hey there Troy," she said, shooting him a flirtatious trademark Sharpay smile.

"Uh, hey Sharpay," he replied uneasily in reaction to the blonde's discourtesy. "Is everything ..alright?"

"Actually, no." She turned towards Gabriella, smiling sarcastically sweet and then turned back to Troy. "May I speak to you in _private?_ It's of importance."

He sent Gabriella a questioning look, but she was clueless as well. "Sure …" he was confused and somewhat suspicious. Ever since Sharpay's tricks to prevent himself and Gabriella from starring in the school's play, nearly a year ago, Sharpay hadn't meddled any further in their affairs. In fact, she hardly spoke to either of them and when she did, didn't say much. She almost became something of a friendly acquaintance rather than a rival. This gave Troy reason to believe she was one of the 'good guys' now and would no further attempt to inflict anything negative on himself or his girlfriend. He walked with Sharpay around the corner, where they had more privacy and isolation. This was where the next step to her diabolical plan would occur.

"What is it, Sharpay?" he asked.

"Troy …" she began, looking into his eyes. Her own eyes began to water ever so slightly. She ran her hands along his collar, straightening it gently and she gave him a pathetic smile. "Troy," she repeated. "I hate to be the one to tell you this … especially at a time like now, when you and Gabriella truly are hanging on by a thread… you really don't deserve to hear this at all …"

"What happened?" he asked, more concern lining his words, noticing that the blonde was choking back tears. His voice softened and he touched Sharpay's arm. "Tell me."

"I-it's Gabriella … she … she…"

"What? What about Gabriella?"

"She's been _cheating on you!"_

And then came the waterworks.

Sharpay burst into a well-rehearsed fit of tears, and wrapped her arms around Troy. He froze in his place, not moving one bit as Sharpay desperately clung to his torso. "S-she what?-!"

She pulled away and brought her saddened gaze to his. Sharpay pulled a sleeve over her hand to wipe away the tears. This was going better than she had expected. "It's true. I know you don't want to believe it, Troy. I know you want to deny it, but it's the honest truth."

Troy stood speechless for a while. Sharpay evaded eye-contact. From the corner of her eye, she saw his form stiffen. "It… it explains so much. The way she's been acting lately. I can't… I don't want to believe it. Where did you hear this?"

"I don't want to believe it either, dear." She crossed her arms and looked away. A betrayed expression crept upon her face. "The worst part is … I _didn't_ hear it. I _saw_ it. My own two eyes." She pulled away, this time allowing the tears to freely flow down her face. "She was with him… at the movie theatre," she began, taking steadier breaths between each sob. "At first, I thought it was you she was with. I came up to them to say hello, and they were holding hands—fingers laced and everything! They were laughing and talking as if they'd been dating forever! Oh, if only you saw the look upon her face when she saw it was me—frozen in fear. Her entire face went pale. She begged me, 'Sharpay … don't tell Troy. You _can't_ tell Troy!' She couldn't expect me to hide this from you, could she?-! What kind of a person does she think I am?-! Sharpay Evans _does not_ lie. Especially about something like this. Something like this could tear a person apart. I knew I had to tell you right away. And I did."

"No. No. I can't even… I have to stop this." He pushed Sharpay away and started down the hall back to his locker, to Gabriella.

"Troy, wait!" Sharpay desperately called out, grabbing him by his arm and stopping him. "She has hurt you enough. People like her _never_ change. You'll only hurt yourself more by involving yourself further with her."

His expression was like stone. "I don't intend to."

Sharpay's heart fluttered. "That's a very good idea."

He held a troubled look on his face, before attempting a smile at Sharpay. "Thanks, Sharpay."

"That's what friends are for," she replied amiably. Once he took off again, she wiped her face one last time and smiled cunningly. Following him around the corner, but from a distance, she just _had_ to see what'd come next.

Troy stormed up to Gabriella, who noticed his expression and all-over tension instantaneously. She tried to speak to him, but he ignored her words. He slammed his locker shut and looked her straight in the eye. "I thought you were different. I really did. I should have seen this coming. This isn't even worth discussing. We're over," he muttered coldly.

"Wh-what?-!" Gabriella's frantic voice responded. But Troy was already gone. Her instinct told her to follow him, but she couldn't move. Instead, tears welled up in her eyes and began streaking her almond skin.

Sharpay, who was watching the entire thing didn't feel the rush of exhilaration or enjoyment that she had originally expected to feel. In fact, she didn't feel good about it at all. She didn't get it. Everything went according to plan. Everything worked out perfectly. So why wasn't she rejoicing? Sharpay sighed as the bell for class rang. She walked off to class with an unfamiliar heavy feeling in her stomach.

Only a week had passed; Gabriella and Troy were found nowhere near each other. In fact, Gabriella wouldn't talk to _anyone_. Only the occasional 'hello' or 'goodbye' would leave her lips, and they'd be spoken sullenly. Her attitude was unexpectedly crestfallen. Meanwhile, Sharpay waited for the appropriate moment to move in on Troy, though it didn't seem as important any longer. She watched Gabriella, as she'd walk by, with that gloomy emptiness in her eyes, always looking like she was about to burst into tears. And the worst times, the times Sharpay hated most, was when Gabriella would attempt a smile. It would look so heartbreakingly sad; it was like Sharpay could almost feel the pressure upon her own heart. Nothing had _ever_ affected Sharpay in such a way. And to think … she was the one responsible for this destruction.

Troy pretended like it didn't bother him at all. He continued to play basketball, and as a result of this all, his attitude merely hardened. He smiled less, laughed less, and in general enjoyed life less. After all, his heart had been ripped out by the girl he loved, hadn't it? He never spoke a word to Gabriella after the break up. He never intended to. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need such an unfaithful, dishonest, untrustworthy girl in his life any longer. And that's all Gabriella was to him, anymore.

One day, however, something broke through Sharpay's icy surface. Something about the broken look in Gabriella's eyes or perhaps something hidden deep within Sharpay's conscience caused her to do something she thought she'd never do.

"Hey Gabi," she said sweetly, taking a seat next to the cheerless brunette.

"Oh, hey Sharpay," Gabriella replied, attempting a smile, but not succeeding. She looked back down at her food and continued to pick at it.

"How are things going?" Sharpay asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"They're … okay. What about you, Sharpay?"

"I'm fine. Look, I don't usually do this but … if you need anyone to like, talk to about the whole Troy thing, you can talk to me. I know what it's like to get completely trashed by a guy for no reason … … wait, no I don't!" She laughed a little too loudly. "Anyway—you get it. You haven't been the same since … _that_. So ...whenever you need somebody," she concluded, with a meager flash of her teeth, "I'll always be around."

Something in Gabriella's eyes lit up, but only for a concise instant. "Thank you, Sharpay. It means a lot. It does."

"Well … talk to you whenever then," Sharpay said, getting up from the table to return to her own. Carrying her lunch tray up the stairs, she muttered through grit teeth, "Whoever said I couldn't _act__?_"

Later on that week, Sharpay had gone into the girls' room to freshen up when she heard something that inevitably caught her attention. Muffled sobs from within a stall; sobs that didn't take too long to guess who they belonged to. Sharpay was already beginning to feel _even_ worse about the entire situation. The little _talk_ she gave Gabriella didn't relieve her like she thought it would. She knew she had to do more. And something inside her … _wanted_ to. Sharpay walked over to the stall occupied and spoke towards it.

"Gabriella …"

No answer. Only more sobs. Was it too late to interfere? Sharpay wasn't even sure why she cared in the first place. Just a few weeks ago she wanted to tear down this girl with all of her might. So why was she suddenly trying to put her back together? Sharpay could no longer stand the sight of this broken brunette. She had to do _something_.

"Gabriella," she repeated. "I can't stand seeing you like this. So … like the _amazing_ friend that I am," Sharpay couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I'm going to help you get back together with Troy."

There was a long silence, but then she heard the stall unlock. Gabriella was sitting in the stall, her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face. The image of this frail girl was too much to take. Something took over Sharpay as she walked in and wrapped her arms around Gabriella, who then collapsed into heavier sobs.

Still embraced, Gabriella managed to say, "No, it's too late. It's no use."

"Gabriella," the volatile diva sighed, compassion uplifting her tone. She rested a hand on the heaving youth's shoulders as Gabriella looked up at her with glossy chocolate hues. They caused her heart to sink, to even her surprise. "I know Troy still cares about you," she confided, making an attempt to revive the hopeful's spirits. "He may hide it because it looks like he's continuing on with his life with the whole ignoring you and making it seem like his life is better without you routine..." She couldn't believe this was her speaking. Hadn't she been glaring death daggers at this very girl? Wasn't this the girl that made cringe with jealousy? She'd almost convinced herself that some former 'do-gooder' that needed her body to soothe the minds of the uneased possessed her. "...But underneath it all, he still does love you. And he misses you."

Gabriella wiped away her tears and looked at the blonde in disbelief that this was _really_ Sharpay speaking. "Sharpay, this is so sweet of you. None of my other friends have been so … supportive." She stood and wrapped her arms around the blonde in yet another embrace. Only, this time Sharpay felt her cheeks glowing red hot in a blush.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

She walked with Sharpay to the sinks where they stood in front of the mirror. Sharpay handed Gabriella a napkin to wipe her eyes with.

"Sharpay; I know this isn't the best question to ask someone like you, what with your busy schedule and all, but … are you busy tonight?"

The blonde froze, analyzing Gabriella's question. She felt herself beginning to blush but quickly snapped back to her regular self. "Busy? _Of course_ I'm busy. There's never a moment when I'm _not_. Why? Did you want to—" she couldn't quite find the words to finish her sentence.

"Yeah," Gabriella finished, smiling a bit. "It's just … I don't feel like talking with Taylor or any of my other friends. If it makes any sense at all, I feel more comfortable around you."

"Oh … I _guess_. If you want to come over, I'll be home around six." Though as the words left her mouth, Sharpay felt slightly peculiar. It wasn't like her to _allow_ people over her house. In fact, it would be the first time she allowed somebody to step foot in her mansion …so why'd it have to be _Gabriella_?

"Okay! Thank you, Sharpay. You're the _best!_" Gabriella said, a cheerful tone trailing her voice, as she hugged the blonde one last time. When she pulled away, chestnut eyes met chocolate and she smiled. It was the first Sharpay had seen that was _genuine_. "Thanks again … you always know what to say." And with that, the brunette left the bathroom leaving Sharpay in seclusion with another slight blush.

After realizing what just happened, she leaned against the wall and sighed. In short, her plan was useless. In due time, Gabriella and Troy would be back together as happy as can be. And where'd Sharpay be? Exactly where she started. And on top of that, now Gabriella was becoming a cling-on. "I said I'd be there if she ever needed anyone—not be her BFF for God's sake," she muttered under her breath. Though she couldn't deny that it felt nice to see that girl actually _smile_, and know that she, Sharpay, was responsible for it. Then again, Sharpay was responsible for ruining Gabriella's life in the first place, so a smile shouldn't be anything in comparison. There was just that warm feeling she got, when Gabriella would wrap her arms around her and press her body into her, burrowing her head in the shoulder of Sharpay as if the two had been friends forever. But they hadn't. And as soon as Troy and Gabriella got back together, Gabriella would surely forget the mere existence of Sharpay Evans.

And this made her bubble with jealousy.

She checked her watch and saw that the lunch period was almost over. She continued to fix her make-up as she had originally intended before the interruption. She couldn't keep her mind off of the fact that Gabriella would be coming over her hou—mansion, in just a few hours' time. It almost felt like _anticipation._

Later that evening, Sharpay waited downstairs for the arrival of Gabriella. She told herself it was because she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. She had better things to do, she told herself, such as brushing up on a little number for the upcoming school play. So it was a few months off; practice never hurt anyone. She began to grow impatient as the clock read half past six. She asked herself yet again why she even cared in the first place. It bothered her. Never had she felt an emotion more foreign. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Sharpay sighed and walked over to the front door, hesitating a moment before opening it.

"Hi …" that familiar melancholy voice said.

"Hi … come in," Sharpay said, stepping back to let in the brunette. "Cheer up. I'm going to help you fix things."

"Look, Sharpay, I appreciate it more than you know, I really do. But I've thought about it and, well, at this point, there's really nothing more we can do."

"Come with me." Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and led her up to her bedroom. Upon entering, the two girls took a seat on Sharpay's large, pink bed. Her entire bedroom looked as if it belonged to a princess. "Now listen up and listen well; I'm going to get Troy and you back together. But I can't do it all by myself. You have to help me out with this. Now, it isn't going to be easy. I may not know how to go about things after a break up since—well, since no guy has ever dumped me, for obvious reasons, I still can somewhat grasp where you're at right now …_somewhat_. But we're going to have to put aside that sob-y, sniffle-y pathetic sad girl thing you got going on, because that's not what's going to bring Troy to you."

"Sharpay—"

"Gabriella, I know what you're going to say. It's not too late. He's going to be _begging_ to be yours. I'm going to be kind and lend you a few outfits as well, something eye-catching of course. Luckily for you, my personal hairstylist is in town, so we can fix up a little something there as well, not much. And quite fortuitously, you're beautiful; more so than the majority of girls at EHS …"

"Sharpay …"

"Just hear me out, alright? I know what guys like Troy want. You're going to have to show a little skin and have a tougher attitude. You need to pretend like your life has been _amazing_ since he left you. Make _him_ chase _you_. Guys love chasing a girl. Oh, he wasn't your first boyfriend was he? This isn't good. Just play along with it, and whatever you do, don't act desperate! You'll have to—"

Out of ideas on how to quiet Sharpay, Gabriella leaned in and pressed her lips against Sharpay's. That certainly quieted her. The blonde's eyes widened, with what looked like fear. Seeing as how Sharpay had not pulled away, Gabriella decided to see how far she could take it. Her mouth opened slightly and allowed her tongue poked the blonde's lips, requesting entrance that was, shockingly, soon permitted. Sweetly and gently she delivered a kiss—and Sharpay kissed back. It was surreal, the quandary they had found themselves in, in spite of everything. Reluctantly, Gabriella pulled away to see the reaction of her counterpart. Sharpay was frozen in astonishment. This was a great opportunity for Gabriella to get out what she needed to say.

"What I was trying to say," she began, "was that, I'm not interested in getting back together with Troy. That's over and done; a road I don't want to go back down. Because, the truth is … I think I… I think I'm attracted to _you_, Sharpay. And I think… I think we really could… it's different than…" Gabriella's words trailed off. She didn't dare look the platinum-haired girl in eye.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but the look of astonishment upon Sharpay's face soon passed. In response to Gabriella's shy yet newfound confession, the blonde thought for a moment. Everything was beginning to come together: the guilt, the anticipation, the unprecedented kindness. Another moment idly passed before she decided to test her suspicions. She pulled the brunette in for a kiss, a kiss that ended in just a little more certainty.

It was their one-year anniversary. Twelve months spent close together; known—and envied—in East High by_ everyone_.


End file.
